In the application of a conventional flexible touch panel, electrode structures disposed in the folding portion in the touch panel may be damaged due to prolonged bending or folding, thus causing the resistance value sensed by the whole touch panel to be increased. Moreover, if the resistance value of the electrode structures of the touch panel is increased and reaches a certain value, in the worse case, the touch signal cannot be successfully transmitted and received, thus causing functional failure of the touch panel. Therefore, how to increase the durability and the stability of the flexible touch panel under the use of repeated bending or folding is one of the urgent issues that need to be solved.